When Artemis looses control of his emotions
by Asami-chann
Summary: Juliet gets Artemis to wear something other then a suit, yet alone she got him to dance. Holly and Foaly are threatening to put the video on the net and Holly and Trouble are getting married. This is all happy until they find out about Minerva...


"This is my first songfic and it would be appreciated if I could get some constructive comments. The song is 'I'm not okay' by My Chemical Romance followed by 'These days' by Powder Finger. You will need to put them in a play list with I'm not okay first because the songfic is too long. PS: there is 1 swear word in the song 'I'm not okay' so don't say I didn't warn you! This songfic gets quite emotional by the end (get out a box of tissues) and so anyone who doesn't like the Artemis/Juliet or Holly/Trouble ideas don't read… Listen to the songs and you will understand it better. Please comment!!!"

_(Start song I'm not okay now)_

Artemis had given Juliet one of his old laptops for her birthday and Juliet was delighted. She had completely changed it. She had stickers and poster stuck all over it with sticky tape but that didn't bother him too much. Artemis sat as his desk and frowned. Juliet was doing something with the hard drive of the laptop and he didn't like it at all. There was music blasting out of it. Punk music. He shook his head and sighed.

"_This is disgraceful Juliet. Turn it off," _He said slapping the palms of his hands against the table. Juliet ignored him and took out her plait. She started to dance around the room waving her hands in the air. Artemis couldn't help watching. Puberty had taken its toll on him and the way Juliet looked was impossible to avoid. He smiled at her with a smug grin his eyes not leaving her body. Her black top swayed. She had got it at a wrestling match a few years ago. It had printed across it in green, _Jade Princess. _Of course, this was her wrestling name at the time.

"_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say…" _She chanted. Artemis just looked at her and sighed. He leaned over and tried to turn it off but he only succeeded in falling of his desk chair. Juliet laughed at him.

"_You need to relax every once in a while. Ever since you came back from Hybras you have been so uptight," _She said continuing to dance. Artemis got up and brushed off his jeans. He sat down in his seat and continued to type on another. The music buzzed around his head.

"_Who would write such annoying and disgraceful music?"_ Artemis asked raising his brow.

"_My Chemical Romance,"_ Juliet said swaying her hips, _"Come on Arty. Dance with me."_ Artemis groaned as Juliet flung him from his seat. He tried to frown at her calling him 'Arty' but somehow she could make him feel the same way as his mother when she said it. She danced around and Artemis just stood there. He shook his head and moved back towards his seat.

"_Well your no fun,"_ She teased. Artemis turned the seat and began to type. His mind was struggling to focus. He soon found himself beginning to chant.

"_You wear me out,"_ he muttered. Juliet smiled and grabbed Artemis' shoulder. She spun him around to face her then she kneeled and looked at Artemis in the eyes.

"_It's okay to admit you like punk music. Everyone knows you are not a normal teenager. Just because you act more mature than you are doesn't mean you can't like it,"_ Juliet attempted to convince him. Artemis frowned.

"_The only reason why I am singing is because this is the 7th time you have played that song this morning,"_ Artemis said trying to cover it up. Somehow the magic inside of him was changing him. He was becoming an average teenager. Artemis tried to pull away but Juliet's grip was too tight. He looked into her eyes and sighed. She was simply irresistible when she was trying to be tough.

"_You know that this non-sense is what is keeping you from being a bodyguard," _Artemis said. Juliet raised her sleeve to reveal a blue diamond tattoo. She smirked because she had outsmarted a 14-year-old genius that was born 17 years ago.

"_Come on Arty. You have to know how to relax and break free. You don't want to be the ordinary boy that everyone doesn't know,"_ Juliet said. Artemis laughed at her.

"_How could I ever be that ordinary boy? Despite the fact I was a billionaire and a criminal master mind at the age of 12, I have 2 different coloured eyes and swapped fingers,"_ He laughed. Juliet shrugged.

"_Come on Arty. Admit it. You like punk music," _Juliet teased further.

"_One, don't call me Arty. that's what mother calls me. Two, I only sung to it because you have played it that many times I am going to sing it in my sleep. Oh and three, I miss my suits," _Artemis said pulling away from her. Her eyes were enchanting, as he pulled further away. Juliet dug her nails into his shoulders. Artemis finally got away with scratches on his arms. Slowly blue sparks started to heal them but he covered it up so she couldn't see. He continued typing then he opened a new document. He typed carefully trying to work out some further questions for him to research. The whole Hybras incident was still haunting his mind. Holly had died in front of his eyes and he still had to call Minerva, which he was planing to do as soon as he returned from Hybras 2 months and 1 week ago. Some of the words Holly said were still polluting his mind, we never get to hang out or we're always caught up in a crisis. Maybe it was time to contact her. Minerva was the reason he went to Hybras and Holly was the reason they could return from Hybras. He typed for a few moments before Juliet was once ago hanging over his shoulder.

"_Dear Holly, I have been thinking about what you said after we came back from Hybras. Maybe you might want to do something other then stopping yet another crisis one time…" _she read aloud, _"You like her don't you?" _Artemis saved the document then closed the laptop over.

"_No. And when did you learn fluent gnommish?" _Artemis asked. He thought for a moment and remembered how easily he learned the letters. Juliet shrugged.

"_You did leave your computer codes in the room where the twins are now. Once I knew your password, it was easy to get into your files," _She said smugly.

"_I must remember to keep those in my safe next time," _Artemis quickly added. He spun the seat back around and began to sing softly again, _"I mean this, I'm okay! Trust me, I'm not okay. I'm not okay, well I'm not…" _Juliet lifted up the laptop screen again and entered his files. She loaded a disk and pushed it into the hard drive. Artemis turned and frowned at her.

"_What are you loading up now?" _he said closing the laptop gently on her fingers. Juliet pushed back up the screen and an icon loaded slowly.

"_Come on Arty. I have a song you might like a little better,"_ Juliet tormented him. He let go leaning back in his seat. He sighed gently and rested his head back on the seat. He couldn't help but admire Juliet. She was a chip off the old Butler block. She wasn't the average girl. She clicked on the icon. It flashed for a few moments before opening a fowl media player. A new song played that was a little calmer. Juliet pulled Artemis out of his seat and it tipped back behind him.

"_Dance with me please? I haven't had real fun in ages!"_ She said looking at him. Artemis had grown a lot taller in the last two months and he was almost taller than Juliet. Almost. The three years of being in Hybras were catching up to him. He gave up and held her close swaying from side to side. He looked into Juliet's glimmering eyes and swayed gently. His hands were on her hips as she held her arms around his back.

"_It's coming 'round again. Slowly creeping hand, time in its command…"_ She sang softly in his ear. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to dance softly in the breeze entering through the window. A dark shadowy figure stood at the doorway and watched them as they slowly turned in a circle until Artemis met with the figure.

"_Having fun I see,"_ the figure chuckled. Juliet quickly raised her head from Artemis' shoulder and let go of him. Artemis let go and staggered backwards almost falling over the fallen chair.

"_Butler!"_ They said simultaneously.

"_I was just…"_ Artemis stuttered. This was an awkward situation to be in. He was dancing with his bodyguard's sister yet alone his younger siblings bodyguard. Butler could kill someone over 1000 ways without weapons. Juliet came in at about 998. You never wanted to come between them. You were going to die. It was automatic suicide. 2 other laughs came from a helmet that Artemis had taken from the ship when he left after returning from Hybras. Artemis walked over to the helmet and spoke into the microphone.

"_Yes okay you can stop laughing now Foaly. Rub it in all you like. I can easily send an insult back,"_ Artemis said before he picked it up and carried it over to his desk.

"_It's coming round again, the slowly creeping hand,"_ The two voices sang together.

"_I now have a video of Artemis Fowl the second dancing. I can see the whole of Haven knowing by about 2 this afternoon,"_ Foaly laughed. Artemis connected the helmet to his laptop and Foaly's picture flashed on screen. A shadow was behind him. It's big hazel eyes peeking through the helmet.

"_Hello Holly," _Juliet quickly said. Holly laughed as she came to stand next to Foaly.

"_Hey Juliet! How's it been? You actually got Artemis to dance yet alone wear something other then a suit. I have to admit, I started to sing along with the song by the 6th," _Holly laughed. Artemis' face started to go red.

"_Yeah. I never knew he could dance. Oh well. He is getting tall too," _Juliet said into the computer.

"_Could you two stop gossiping? Holly and I were just checking up on you guys. Hybras did change quite a bit," _Foaly said, brushing back his hair from his eyes.

"_I am over here you know," _Artemis called from over the other side of the room as he searched through some boxes.

"_What are you looking for now?" _Holly and Juliet asked simultaneously. There was only a few years difference between them now. Artemis pulled a small gadget out of the box and it quickly glowed a deep red before it flashed a dark shade of purple.

"_Nice disco lights. So what does it do?" _Foaly laughed.

"_And your computer does much better? This sphere is the key to all of my theories. A communicator that follows its occupant where ever they go. You are connected through a ring but otherwise you can't feel it at all. Its body can be covered by cam foil and it is un-traceable," _Artemis explained.

"Like the little Irish man that sits on your shoulder and tells you to blow up things," _Foaly said imitating an Irish accent. Butler laughed from the doorway._

"_Butler! How is the heart?" _Holly asked inquisitively. Her hazel eyes gleamed through the darkened picture.

"_Alright I guess. I feel like a 60 year old man," _Butler said glumly.

"_That's the spirit!" _Holly said sarcastically, _"Do you want us to come over for a little visit so we can save the planet for a little longer from those deadly harmful green house gases?" _Holly's hair was a mess. There was dirt and even a little bit of slime through there. It still was auburn even with green and brow streaks through it.

"_You might want to clean up a little bit first," _A voice said from the corridor. It was another elf. Holly turned and ran to the elf hugging it tightly.

"_You remember me don't you Artemis?" _The elf said with Holly hugging it tightly.

"_Major Trouble Kelp. How could I forget?" _Artemis said rolling his eyes.

"_Commander Trouble Kelp. Sool was taken out of the job after his latest comments on the human race. The gnome should never been a part of the council," _Trouble smirked.

"_I should have known. Does that make Holly second in command?" _Butler asked as he entered the picture. Trouble smiled as Holly finally let go of him. Holly's grin was even wider then Trouble's.

"_Trouble and I…" _she started then paused. She looked at Trouble and then back at the screen, _"are getting married…" _she completed. She jumped around for joy as Trouble held onto her so she didn't fly through the roof.

"_Congratulations Holly," _Juliet and Butler quickly said. Their grins widened on their faces to hear some good news. Artemis was shocked but quickly answered.

"_Congratulations," _he said trying to act normal. No one noticed, as they were all delighted to hear the good news.

"_And now to bad news…" _Foaly said quickly destroying the moment. He typed and a folder appeared on Artemis' screen. Artemis quickly opened it. There was a picture on the screen. Blood everywhere and a familiar limp body was sitting in the car.

"_Minerva…" _Butler whispered.

"_What happened?" _Juliet quickly asked. She had never met Minerva. Or even talked to her.

"_Car crash. She is alive but she is in a serious condition. We need you to convince her father to send her to another facility. Sacred Hearts in east Dublin. We can sneak into their facility and use the warlocks to help her. Otherwise she might die," _Trouble said glumly. He wiped a tear from Holly's eye.

"_Then Artemis will be the only child prodigy left. His race will be going extinct," _Foaly tried to joke but it was no use.

"This life, well its slipping right through my hands, These days turned out nothing like I had planned. Control, well its slipping right through my hands,"_ Artemis began to sing to himself in his little corner as he continued to search through boxes, _"I think I might just go get some water," _he said as he quickly rushed out of the room. He entered the room and splashed water on his face. He ran down stairs collecting the keys to the Bentley. He got in the car and started it. He slowly started the car avoiding as much noise as possible. He needed some fresh air and quickly. The car sped down the high way as he felt the cold air on his face. The song continued to play through his mind. _What if Minerva died? Would he be alone? Would he be the only genius in the world? _He thought as the wind brushed back his hair. He rested his head on the seat and breathed in a few deep breaths. He opened a hatch and it revealed a knife. It was security. He grabbed the knife in his mouth and pulled up the hooded jackets sleeve. He grabbed the knife in his left hand. The blade scratched into his skin revealing a hot trail of blood. He wanted to get rid off the magic and the pain, now. His eyes watered and the magic healed it over. He cut again, and again. Soon his magic disappeared and the only thing left was a scar, covered in blood. Artemis reached for the far side pocket where he got out a bandage and wrapped his arm. _

"_What did you do, Artemis?" _Holly said through a communicator.

"_This is all going to end," _Artemis said as he rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes…

**Okay. Please, please, PLEASE comment. I want to know whether this should become a series. If possible, constructive comments are needed. Even though I rather the Holly/Artemis relationship it is rumoured that Eoin himself said Holly and Trouble are getting together. This is based 2 months and 1 week after the return from Hybras (5th Book)**

**Remember, COMMENT!!! **


End file.
